


Loki/OFC (Atalia Holmes)

by aTOzFANTAZY



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, MCU/Sherlock Holmes, Multi, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTOzFANTAZY/pseuds/aTOzFANTAZY
Summary: Loki is in the Compound on Odin’s agreement with the Avengers. He meets a woman he can’t understand.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/OFC Holmes, Natasha/Sam Wilson, Thor/Bruce, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tony/Pepper, Wanda/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Loki/OFC (Atalia Holmes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first chapter of this fic. It won’t be anything organised. But I will write it when Inspiration kicks in.

Loki’s chains clanked as he walked through the compound. Thor at his side, dragging him along to ‘redeem’ himself. But… the All-Father gave him an ultimatum, either he went to Midgard and work with the Avengers or he is to spend four millennia in an Asgardian cell. He obviously chose the former. The number of Avengers had came from six to a number he wasn’t familiar with. 

“Lighten up, brother,” Thor clasped an arm on his shoulder and Loki staggered forwards. He glared at Thor. “The Avengers agreed to the terms.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and straightened his back, purposely clanking the chains as loud as he could. If he couldn’t be evil enough for them to let him go, he might just annoy them to the point they make him leave. And he would rather live somewhere in the universe alone than deal with these pompous, blithering idiots. 

He would have to deal with Stark’s attitude, Barton’s distaste and hatred, Romanoff’s cold, blank stares, borderlining with glares, Rogers’ pesky honourable and righteous streak, and Banner’s raging, dull, green monstrosity. Loki didn’t know the new members of the ‘team’, but he knew they must be as pathetic as their founders. 

As he stepped through the doors of the ‘conference room’, Thor called it, he felt the temperature drop and the tensions rise. 

There were the familiar six and many others he couldn’t identify. Loki grinned at the vengeful expressions on their faces. They were threatening him — granted they did beat him — but they couldn’t really hurt him according to their and Odin’s agreement. 

There was a man with a metal arm next to the idiotic captain. His face was carefully blank and his hands propped under his chin. He was staring straight into Loki, but his eyes were neutral. 

There was a humanoid person sitting beside Romanoff. He had an infinity stone in his forehead and Loki raised a brow. The man, he gathered, was calm and collected. His face showing no signs of emotion, yet was still soft. 

There was a young girl next to him. She was rigid. Her fingers tapped on the table’s surface as her fingers went from her brown hair to the red man beside her. He felt a power radiating off of her. 

A man sat next to Romanoff. He had a passion to do good in his eyes. Loki scoffed inwardly when he saw that pesky honour and righteousness in him. 

There was one other person in this room. She was still as an immortal being, and as beautiful as one. Her face was carefully devoid of any emotion. Her hands were propped against her head and legs crossed at her ankles. She was calm and collected. She appeared to be rich — by Midgardian standards — her clothes were well tailored and fit her perfectly, she demanded attention, yet she was keeping quiet. She was more relaxed than anyone in the room. Any knowledge of deduction he might’ve used against the others was completely lost on her. 

“As you all know,” Thor started and Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “This is my brother, Loki.” 

“Yes, we’re well aware.” Barton sniped. 

Loki scoffed inwardly and restrained himself from glaring. The woman at the edge of the table leaned forward. 

“Thor, we’ve agreed to Odin’s terms and now we’re going to set up some ground rules Fury bestowed upon us,” Romanoff cut off the glaring contest Barton had with an unamused and unresponsive Loki. He refused to give in Barton’s hatred, out of sheer spite. Barton expected a response, he wasn’t going to get one. “He’s under no circumstances leaving this Compound alone unless expressly told so. He is allowed to roam the halls and be in the lines of the estate. But-“

Stark cut her off. What an insufferable man. “You will have to wear a bracelet I made that will restrict your magic.” 

“You will have a room, you can decorate it how you’d like. You can move freely around, train, go to the library. Anything, but inside these four walls.” The patriotic captain said. 

Loki perked up at the mention of the library. This was far more freedom than he expected. He could even have his own room. Yes, this was much better than being in that sickening white cell, even if he was surrounded by foolish mortals. 

A few seconds passed. Ah, they awaited his confirmation. 

“You are going to do whatever you’d like, I have no say in it, so why do you expect me to answer you?” 

Stark rolled his eyes, “Reindeer Games, charming as ever,” he snorted and waved a device. “C’mon, unshackle the emo and get on with it, Point Break. I’ve got a date to attend.” He urged. 

Thor gripped the shackles and they fell off at his touch. Loki rubbed his wrists and grinned in satisfaction. 

The woman on the edge of the table was continuously carefully still. Back in her original position, leaned backwards with hands behind her head. Her gaze was directed to the ceiling and she paid no heed to what was going on right now. 

The bracelet Stark designed snapped around his wrist and he watched it curiously. It really  _ was _ restricting his magic. 

“It’s a mixture of technology and magic. Magic is a kind of energy, and since energy can’t be destroyed only reformed Tony used technology to make it neutral. It doesn’t necessarily restrict your magic, only reduces it to neutral particles of energy that can’t harm, nor cause chaos.” The woman at the edge of the table said. Still gazing at the ceiling. 

“And for the magic part?” Loki raised an eyebrow. 

She smirked. “It has runes woven into the tech. You are as strong as Thor, if they weren’t there you could just rip it off and walk away to the other side of the universe.” She shrugged. “Not something Fury would appreciate.” 

Loki smirked back at her. “And how would you care if I left?” 

He could almost hear a pin drop in the silence of the conference room. Romanoff was staring at the back of his skull. Barton’s hand was already halfway to his weapon. The halfwit of a Captain was glaring tensely — huh — not at him, but at the mysterious woman on the edge of the table. Banner was watching nervously between the two of them, his glasses on the tip of his nose. 

She shrugged indifferently. 

He could almost feel the ire radiating from the Avengers. All except two. Stark and Banner. 

“That’s it. Enough playtime for you. Up, up. We’re going to the lab.” Stark hurried her from her chair. She got up with feline grace and crossed the room in three long strides. Heels echoing through the dead-quiet room. 

A long ring cracked the silence and she pulled out a device and put it to her ear. 

The Avengers continued with their bustling about. All except two. Romanoff and the dunce of a patriot. 

“Yes, Mycroft. I am coming soon.” She answered into the device. “Is there a reason you are calling from MI6 headquarters?” There was a beat of silence. “I will be in London in fourteen hours. Say hello to brother dear for me.” She chuckled. “Of course I could. But this makes it so much more enjoyable, brother, and he doesn’t like getting calls. I’ll see you soon.” 

She flipped the device in her hand and slipped it back into the pocket of her suit. She flashed him a small smile and slipped with annoyed Stark out of the room. 

The woman, whose name he doesn’t even know, was indecipherable. She didn’t give away anything about herself. She was calm and collected. Polite, borderlining on cold. Strangely, she had a mask even Loki couldn’t see through. 

She wouldn’t care if he escaped. She doesn’t care now. 

“What’s her name?” Loki asked Romanoff. She was most likely to understand. 

She looked at him strangely. 

“Atalia Holmes.” 


End file.
